Poderoso, altivo e inmortal
by MetisAndGalatea
Summary: Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.
1. Una llegada inesperada

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Ya había dicho en el one-shot que publiqué en febrero que en abril iba a publicar una historia. Bueno, la que van a ver ahora no es esa, simplemente para ser mi primera historia me gustó más esta. Ya publicaré las otras cuando la termine.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo I- Una llegada inesperada**

* * *

–Harry, ¿y quién es esa tal chica de la que tanto hablas con el pelirrojo de Weasley?

La estudiante más cotilla que alguna vez pudo tener Hogwarts, Jacqueline Novas, se encontraba sentada a su lado. Ron había aprovechado para dormir un poco más, pero él tenía cosas pendientes por hacer. Como averiguar la manera de volver a su época, por ejemplo.

Suspiró audiblemente y tomó su tenedor, engullendo su huevo frito lo más pronto posible. El recordar a Hermione no le hacía nada bien, y gracias a Merlín que Ron no estaba cerca porque o sino no pararía de hablar de ella y de cómo sabría sacarlos de la situación en que estaban.

–Harry, ¿acaso te molesto? –Jacqueline encarceló su brazo izquierdo entre sus manos, pestañeando varias veces por segundo y levantando las cejas de manera inocente.

–Ya muévete, Jacqueline. No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso.

La morena afianzó más su agarre y posó su rostro en su brazo, mirándolo desde allí.

–Te quiero, Harry.

Él suspiró por segunda vez y se la quitó suavemente de encima, volviendo a la posición que estaban en un inicio. Como si no hubiera pasado nada prosiguió con su desayuno. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella le dijera esas palabras como si hablara del tiempo, lo cual no le hacía nada de gracia. Se suponía que uno tenía que reservar esas palabras para las personas que quieres, no para un ser cualquiera.

Novas se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y miró hacia la entrada del comedor, en donde varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban entrando. Harry seguía ensimismado en su comida, lo cual le extrañó mucho. Un poco curiosa se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Qué no vas a fulminar con la mirada a Riddle? Acaba de entrar al comedor -al no obtener respuesta del pelinegro continuó– Ya está en su mesa.

Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada en dirección al Slytherin, que leía despreocupadamente el Profeta. Pronto sus miradas se encontraron, los dos completamente inmutables y sin ningún rasgo de sentimiento más que el de odio. El más puro que podía haber.

–¿Qué te parece Riddle, Jacqueline?

Él no desvió la mirada del susodicho, y sólo lo hizo cuando el susodicho no le prestaba más atención. Pasado ese tenso momento observó a Novas con interés.

–¿Que qué me parece? Bueno, es muy popular y guapo. También es una gran fuente de cotilleos, por lo que aunque no me guste tengo que saber todo sobre él. Lo que hace, con quién se junta, a dónde va, qué libros lee.

–¿Aunque no te guste? ¿Acaso sabes algo de Riddle que nadie sabe?

Jacqueline le profirió una mirada un tanto extraña que él no supo descifrar. ¿Podría saber que él era el futuro Lord Voldemort, el príncipe de las serpientes o el heredero de Slytherin?

–Él es muy, muy raro -miró su plato vacío frente a ella–. No puedo saber qué hace porque es una rata por los pasillos, si lo veo es con suerte. Siempre está con las mismas personas pero mantiene un tipo de relación que no entiendo con los demás Slytherin –levantó la mirada hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido–. Visita el Bosque Prohibido, Harry. Merlín sabe qué hace allí.

Él dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío y se sirvió zumo de naranja. Tragó lentamente, analizando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca había tenido interés en su opinión, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella podría ser de gran ayuda. Por lo que había dicho sabía bastante sobre el futuro Lord Voldemort.

–Te recomendaría mantener distancia de él –pensó en si agregar la última frase. Qué más daba–. No es buena persona, Jacqueline.

Ella bufó de manera elegante y atacó.

–¿Crees que no lo…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra un grito en el comedor los alarmó. Ese mismo grito fue seguido por otros cada vez más altos y de diferentes alumnos. De inmediato miró a Riddle, pero él y los demás Slytherin estaban observando la puerta. Chicos se amontonaban allí, parecía suceder algo en los pasillos.

Él corrió hacia donde estaba la multitud. Los profesores se encontraban todos incorporados de sus asientos y preguntándose qué sucedía. Empujó a varios Ravenclaw que no hacían nada más que estorbar. No sabía qué era pero sentía que debía estar allí en primera fila, para ver lo que sea que fuera.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar claramente como un chico alarmaba a los adultos.

–¡Profesores! ¡Alguien ha aparecido en Hogwarts, de la nada! ¡Es imposible! –lo vio tomar aire y pensó en que eso era imposible. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía aparecerse en Hogwarts. Al menos no con métodos conocidos. Uno a uno los profesores comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia el lugar al cual él se suponía tenía que ir. Debía caminar más rápido.

Y cuando llegó a primera fila metros después, su corazón dio un vuelco. Con respiración agitada y los ojos lagrimosos repentinamente, habló.

–Hermione.

Sólo podía ver su espalda pero la reconoció de inmediato. El pelo rizado que tanto la caracterizaba y que prácticamente lo volvía loco. Esas largas piernas cubiertas por un jean, más delgadas de lo normal, la hacían ver aún más débil de lo que era.

–Hermione –repitió.

Todos miraban el intercambio. Alumnos, amigos, enemigos. Todos comenzaron a hacer silencio para poder escuchar. Tom Riddle se encontraba justo al lado de Harry, por lo que pudo escuchar claramente cuál era el nombre de la chica. No podía perderse de nada y todo ese tiempo estaría analizando la situación.

Harry adelantó un paso para destacarse entre la multitud y acercarse a ella. No veía a nadie más que a su amiga, la cual había perdido hacía unos meses. Pero ahora, cuando menos lo esperaba, la tenía de vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los profesores llegaron al acontecimiento. Pusieron orden a toda la situación e hicieron que los alumnos se fueran poco a poco. Hermione miraba a Harry impactada y sin poder creérselo todavía. Él estaba vivo.

–Ejem – al ver que Hermione no parecía querer atacar ni hacer daño, Dumbledore caminó en dirección hacia ellos. Harry vio que Dippet lo seguía, actitud muy común del director. Cuando él no sabía qué hacer con algo, allí estaba Albus, siempre en su ayuda. No parecía ni tenía el derecho de ser director, y Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que era así. Tenía una afán de siempre estar con Riddle, además.

Dippet y otros profesores se acercaron a ellos. Hermione pudo ver a Slughorn entre ellos, pero no distinguió a nadie más. Seguía un poco cohibida por la situación, en especial por Harry. Lo miró y le sonrió abiertamente. No sabía si abrazarlo, preguntarle si Ron estaba con él o simplemente echarse a llorar ahí mismo. De felicidad, alegría, tristeza, miedo, y muchos otros sentimientos que no podría nombrar.

Pero se quedó parada como una estatua y mirando a Dumbledore, que acababa de hablar.

–¿Y usted qué hace aquí… –Hermione miró al chico al que estaba hablándole su antiguo director. A unos metros de ella y junto a varios profesores, él la estaba mirando. Tenía pelo negro y enrulado, ojos del mismo color, y era alto y delgado. Quizá era un poco pálido para su gusto, pero no estaba nada mal. No sabía si sonreírle o qué, así que simplemente no hizo nada-, señor Riddle?

Frunció rápidamente el ceño y miró a Harry, que también la miraba.

–¡Harry! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? –le gritó enojada por lo bajo, aunque sabiendo que todos los escucharían por el sinuoso silencio de Hogwarts. Él se encogió levemente y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Aunque los demás no entendieran la pregunta, escucharon atentamente la respuesta.

–Lo siento. Nueve meses. Estoy con Ron.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Había sido demasiado tiempo, ¡y estaba con Ron! Eso era inconcebible. Desvió la vista hacia la pared. ¡Los dos juntos! La llenaba de alegría, una preocupación menos. Al final estarían resolviendo todo ellos tres, y aunque sus planes cambiaran de nuevo repentinamente, arreglarían todo. Voldemort no existiría más, y sus futuros yo serían felices y vivirían sin penas.

–Profesor Dumbledore, ella es una amiga que viene desde muy lejos. Ha dicho que vendría a visitarme, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así. Mil disculpas por todo lo ocurrido –terminó acercándose a Hermione y rodeándola por el cuello con un brazo, sonriendo como no había hecho desde hacía varios meses.

–Me temo, señor Potter -interrumpió el director y miró a Hermione–. Que esto no fundamente lo sucedido. Además, ¿cómo se atreve a venir con esas pintas? ¿Acaso ha venido de un basurero? –suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos–. Una mujer como usted necesita la clara asistencia de madame Atenya, ¿no tengo razón, madame?

A unos metros a la derecha de ellos había una mujer con una larga túnica color violeta apagado, bordeada con delicadas líneas y flores negras parecidas a rosas. Tenía el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y completamente lacio. Su piel era tan o más pálida que la del Lord Voldemort actual.

–Así es, señor Dippet –«_aunque me gusta su estilo y cabello_», le hubiera gustado decir. A pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras, le envió una leve sonrisa sincera a Hermione, haciéndole pensar que aquello que decía no era verdad.

–Pero eso creo que no es lo que importa de esta situación –retomó Albus, mirándolos con mucho o demasiado interés e intentando no tensar el ambiente. Hermione lo había reconocido y luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran. Estaba vivo–. ¿Cómo se ha aparecido aquí, señorita?

Hermione tragó grueso y luego de mirar por unos largos segundos a Dumbledore y asegurarse que seguía igual de piedra que siempre, observó a los demás profesores.

Madame Atenya la miraba seria pero con mucho interés, sin ninguna oscura intención. Había una señora más anciana que vestía una túnica rosa pastel que parecía estar estudiándola…

Y después estaba Slughorn, tan panzón y tan vivaz como siempre.

–Tú, ¿acaso habrás usado alguna poción? ¿Alguna planta desconocida de los Montes Urales? –añadió, causándole gracia a Hermione, que evitó la mirada del profesor para no reírse. Aunque en su tiempo tampoco habían sido identificadas todas las hierbas que habían en esa extensa cadena montañosa.

Aunque la diversión acabó rápido cuando captó la mirada de Riddle. Supuso que el cambio se notó en su rostro ya que él frunció levemente el ceño.

–_Maldito hijo de puta. Y ojalá me escuches. _

Endureció su mirada pero antes de pasar su vista hacia Dippet él la sorprendió.

–_Te escuché, perra._

No pudo evitar la sorpresa que expresó su cara, y al parecer a él le gustó. Ella no había usado legeremancia ni tampoco él se había inmiscuido en su mente. Harry le tiró levemente de su mano, que sin darse cuenta, había sujetado desde un principio.

Regresó la mirada a Lord Voldemort por una última vez y al analizar lo que había sucedido sólo le quedó una pregunta.

¿Qué era eso?

.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy apurada y quería dejar colgado el capítulo ahora. Actualizaré cada una semana, pero como este es el primero, el siguiente será en cinco o seis días.

Gracias por leer y no me molestaría que dejaran su humilde comentario.


	2. La extraña también lo sabe

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo II- La extraña también lo sabe**

* * *

La oficina del actual director Dippet era, entre tantas palabras, un lugar en el cual Hermione no estaba tranquila. Más allá de los motivos por los que se encontraba ahí -los cuales no eran nada placenteros-, no podía dejar de sentirse extraña.

–Entonces, señorita Granger –comenzó Dippet sentado en su gran escritorio repleto de papeles y pergaminos. Él no se había molestado en ofrecerle silla, lo cual ella consideraba como una gran falta de respeto–. ¿Querrá explicarnos lo que ha pasado hoy en la mañana?

Se quedó parada y con los brazos cruzados a unos metros de él y de Dumbledore, que estaba a su lado. Harry no había podido acompañarla y a Ron no lo había visto. Pero con un escalofrío en el cuerpo recordó a Voldemort y todo lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Señorita Granger? –habló por primera vez Dumbledore, que con un brillo curioso tras sus anteojos de media luna la observaba fijamente. Por suerte no estaba usando legeremancia en ella, reaccionaría instintivamente y subiría sus barreras, lo cual sería muy sospechoso.

–Eh… yo… no he podido presentarme como es debido –frunció un poco el ceño en molestia de la situación, luego tragó grueso y dividió su atención en los dos hombres–. Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger. Y estas pintas, señor Dippet –se dirigió rápidamente al director, quien antes había cuestionado su presencia–, son porque estuve en Europa luchando contra el mismísimo Grindelwald. Así que, me va usted a disculpar por intentar salvar al mundo de un tirano, por más imposible que suene.

Lo vio pestañear varias veces y se rió mentalmente por su cara de asombro, luego pasó su vista hacia Dumbledore que la miraba completamente serio y percibió que él estaba usando legeremancia. En un instante cambió de idea y decidió protegerse.

Levantó todas las murallas de su mente e impidió la entrada de su antiguo director. Aspiró fuertemente y procedió a hablar con voz alta y clara.

–Profesor Dumbledore, lo que digo es verdad. Y si usted necesita verificar la información al menos tenga mi permiso –él analizó todas sus palabras con cuidado. No todas las muchachas tan jóvenes como ella sabían acerca de esas técnicas, y mucho menos emplearlas con eficacia.

–Por el momento –comenzó el actual director de Hogwarts tras un suspiro–, creeremos en usted. Dijo que necesitaba hablarnos en privado y aquí estamos, así que lo mejor sería que comience a hablar.

Miró a Dippet y luego a Dumbledore, seria. Había tenido una aparición algo extraña en Hogwarts y todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda cuando vio a Harry. Pero luego de pasar un rato con la profesora Merrythought, replanteó de nuevo su futuro.

–Quisiera ser el reemplazo de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo he hablado con la señora Merrythought, que me lo propuso luego de una larga charla. Espero que no sea ningún inconveniente para ustedes.

Los tres allí sabían que, cuando la vieja se jubilara, ella tendría prioridad para tomar el cargo así que era inevitable seguir alargando la situación.

–Sí, claro –la interrumpió el director. No le había caído bien desde un principio y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar–. Ella está demasiado loca para confiar en usted, una persona a la que no vio en su vida. Pero para ser profesor en Hogwarts tiene que validar sus conocimientos sobre la materia que quiera impartir.

Era evidente que el director pensaba que por ser demasiado joven no iba a saber nada. Se reiría hasta su época cuando él se diera cuenta de que no todo era como parecía.

–Aunque luego de su largo viaje querrá descansar, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? –Rebatió Dippet pasando su mirada al profesor de Transformaciones–. Albus, arregla todo para su estadía prolongada en Hogwarts.

El director les dejó de prestar atención de inmediato, haciendo como si no existieran. No era de extrañar que la ignorara a ella pero, ¿a Dumbledore también?

Hermione se paró de inmediato y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, dando un portazo que seguramente se habría escuchado en todo el castillo.

–Qué hombre más grosero –expresó Hermione, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Maldijo mentalmente a ese hombre que colmaba su paciencia.

Dumbledore la alcanzó, y caminando a su lado con sus manos enlazadas por detrás, le habló: –Extrañamente, usted ha puesto de los nervios a Armando.

Un silencio un tanto extraño se instaló entre ellos, pero continuaron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, Hermione supuso que se dirigían hacia el antiguo despacho de McGonagall.

–No niego que él debería controlar más las emociones, pero está un tanto viejo. Ya llega la hora de que se retire, ¿no le parece? –le preguntó con el fin de que pronunciara palabra.

Dumbledore caminaba rápidamente, por lo que ella tuvo que ir detrás de él. La túnica negra del mago se balanceaba a cada paso que daba y las pisadas de ambos eran las únicas que se escuchaban. O al menos, eso creyó.

–Dippet es un… – y cuando por fin daba su respuesta, la interrumpía. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué Dumbledore había frenado repentinamente.

– ¿Haciendo las rondas de prefecto, Tom?

Ella intentó mirar por encima del hombro de su profesor pero no vio nada. Aunque por el tono que había utilizado en esa frase y por la tensión del ambiente, ya sabía quién era la persona frente a ellos. Aún así quiso verlo cara a cara, por lo que se colocó al lado de Albus y llevó su mano cerca de su muslo, donde estaba su varita.

Obviamente los ojos de Riddle delataban sorpresa, ella había aparecido de repente y sin avisar.

–_Oh, perra_. _Quería verte._

Ignorando al profesor presente se plantó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa que aparentaba ser sincera. Hermione prestó más atención. ¿Y esos hoyuelos? ¿También tenía hoyuelos?

Albus no podía ocultar su sorpresa, más de la que anteriormente había expresado el mejor de sus alumnos. Y ahora él estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y todo por una simple extraña. Contempló la batalla de miradas entre ellos, como las que se profesaban Riddle y Potter.

– ¿Nos vamos, profesor? –interrumpió el duelo de miradas que tenía con Riddle y se dispuso a seguir caminando en dirección hacia la torre de Transformaciones.

– Sí –miró a Riddle, que ahora le prestaba atención. La sonrisa aún perduraba en su rostro pero no con la misma intensidad de antes. Siempre había encontrado en los ojos de Tom una mirada dura y fría, y le sorprendió que tratara de manera diferente a esa chica. Nunca hubiera sospechado que él le profesara ese tipo de sentimientos a una completa extraña. Intentando romper el hielo le preguntó–. ¿Nos darías el gusto de tu compañía, Tom?

Ellos nunca supieron por qué él le había pedido eso al Slytherin, y al verlo ascender por las escaleras decidieron seguirlo. Un tenso silencio los cubrió. El antiguo director, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, olvidó que caminaban detrás de él.

Hermione tragó grueso e intentó evitar la mirada de su acompañante, sabiendo que él la buscaba. Mentía al pensar que no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, después de todo era el futuro Lord Voldemort.

–Potter y Weasley llegaron de la misma manera que tú –Tom miró hacia el frente, donde Dumbledore se hallaba a unos metros. Antes de comenzar palabra, se había asegurado de que la distancia fuera prudente y él no los escuchara–. Estaban perdidos y alegaban ser estudiantes de Durmstrang, al principio me lo creí.

Hermione lo observó un momento, en el cual coincidieron sus miradas. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo firme pero luego desistió, bajando su vista hacia el suelo.

–No vestían el uniforme de allí y sus actitudes eran extrañas, además de que no poseían el acento noruego –él caminaba erguido y con la cabeza alta, siempre mirando hacia el frente. A Hermione en ese preciso momento se le hacían eternas las escaleras de Hogwarts–. Intenté acercarme a ellos para hacer amistad…

Hermione no pudo reprimir un bufido y sin pensar las palabras salieron de su boca.

– ¿Y tú conoces siquiera el significado de la amistad, Riddle?

Detuvieron el paso quedando frente a frente. Hermione llevó su mano a la varita que posaba en su muslo.

–No, sólo mentía –le contestó él muy atento a que reaccionara de esa manera. Aquella chica estaba muy alerta, demasiado diría. Endureció la mirada y pronunció todas las palabras de manera lenta y calculada con el fin de que ella se molestara–. Los repudié como la inmundicia que eran…

Apuntándole con la varita le habló apresuradamente.

–Tú no tienes derecho para hablar así de ellos, estúpido. No sabes nada.

Presionó el objeto contra su mejilla derecha causándole cierta molestia, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él claramente estaba cabreado por la situación, pero estaba segura de que podía llevarlo a más niveles.

–Y tú –comenzó Hermione, acorralándolo contra la fría pared de piedra. Sabiendo que él no tenía intención alguna de sacar su varita siguió con su cometido–. Humano despreciable que no sabe más que arruinarles la vida a los demás, tú no conoces el significado de la amistad.

Bajó la varita y suspirando audiblemente lo miró con nuevos ojos. Pensó en él como no lo había hecho antes .

–Ni mucho menos cosas tan banales como la bondad, gratitud o humildad –bufó mientras guardaba su varita, nerviosa–. Aunque seguramente tampoco has oído hablar de ellas en tu grupito de serpientes.

Enfadada y con un nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió a la torre de Transformaciones. Esperó que Dumbledore no se percatara de su ausencia, no quería más problemas, pues debían haber pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Mientras, Tom estaba ido. Su primera reacción ante otra persona habría sido sacar la varita pero curiosamente con ella no lo había hecho. Granger no podía hechizarlo aunque tuviera muchas ganas, sólo quería asustarlo, aunque eso no fue lo que le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué sintió que ella tenía razón en cada palabra? No era normal que sucediera en él. De hecho, nunca había sucedido, así que era un completo logro. Nunca le importó lo que dijeran los demás, sólo tenían que respetarlo, temerle y protegerle ante todas las circunstancias. Ya había ciertas excepciones pero eran para sus Slytherin más confiables.

Caminó en la misma dirección que Hermione con el único motivo de averiguar qué sucedía con él y por qué le había dado todo ese sermón. Aceptaría que le dijera desgraciado, pero ella llevaba sólo un día en Hogwarts y no tenía derechos de decirle todas esas cosas sin ningún motivo detrás.

Aunque su turno de prefecto seguramente habría acabado, ahora se encontraba siguiendo las inmundas órdenes de Dumbledore.

Aún sabiendo que aquél hombre tramaba algo se dispuso a seguir su camino, no le gustaba para nada aparentar que caía en sus trampas pero esta vez era necesario.

Al llegar a la puerta removió sus cabellos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pensó en que Potter no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Hermione, ya que la profesora Merrythought se la había arrebatado primero. Lo normal sería que ella no supiera nada de él, pero conocía cosas que muy pocas personas sabían.

Él era un alumno ejemplar y bondadoso, sabía agradecer y también poseía humildad, además de buenos amigos. Para los ojos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts era así.

Se preguntó si ella había sabido todo eso por el intercambio de miradas que habían tenido la primera vez que la vio, esa misma tarde. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde entonces y ella parecía odiarlo cada vez más y sin explicación.

Eso era lo que le había llamado más la atención. No había hecho ningún hechizo ni nada por el estilo para leer sus pensamientos y era frustrante no saber de dónde provenía. Si no lo descubría por parte de ella tendría que visitar la biblioteca, en especial la Sección Prohibida.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Antes de tocar la puerta pronunció sus últimas palabras.

–Sagrada mierda que traes contigo, Granger… y no sé si será buena o mala.

.

¡Once días después!, soy un desastre. De verdad pensé que iba a terminar el capítulo rápido pero así no fue, lo siento. Aún así confío en que este capítulo está mejor redactado que el anterior pues usé un secretito para mejorarlo :)

Gracias por leer y no me molestaría que me dejaran su humilde comentario.


End file.
